


Adore You

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: This is for #SamAriasWeek.  Relationships will be AgentReign or ReignCorp and will be indicated in the summary which one it is.  Some of these will be potentially explicit which will also be clear on the summary.The prompts are:Day 1 - RubyDay 2 - L-CorpDay 3 - "Make me."Day 4 - AUDay 5 - Long DistancesDay 6 - SummerDay 7 - Home
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	1. Walk in your rainbow paradise, strawberry lipstick state of mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #/Day: Ruby, Day 1  
> Pairing: Lena and Sam (ReignCorp)  
> Characters: Sam, Lena, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen Audiences and Up  
> Warning/Tags: None

It hadn't taken Sam long to realize that the tension that was always heavy between them was attraction, a desire to be closer. There was something about the first night they'd met, a shared extremely late night snack of nachos and beer in a bar that shined brighter with Lena Luthor in it.

It had built from there with late nights talking and drinking too much wine. Sam, who was used to doing it alone, suddenly didn't have to anymore. Because Lena brought her coffee if it was five in the morning or ten at night. Lena made sure she ate even if it meant dragging her out at obscene hours to do so or taking their pick from the array of snacks available in the vending machine.

She'd broken down in front of Lena, one night when she just wasn't sure she could carry everything that was so heavy on her plate. For the first time in Sam's life, someone had held her, told her it was going to be ok. There weren't empty promises, no contrite reassurances. Just Lena's steady presence, Lena's arms wrapped around her, and her warm breath at Sam's ear.

Sam wasn't sure either one of them would ever really admit how they felt for each other. It seemed so selfish to want more than the perfect friendship they had. It'd happened anyway. A messy kiss up against the wall of an alley after a night of too much tequila had left them stumbling into Lena's bedroom and fucking until Sam was certain she hadn't felt that relaxed in years.

She'd chalked it up then to two people who cared about each other letting off some steam. They'd meet at Lena's, or Sam's when Ruby was at the babysitter or a friend's house, and one too many times at work just to spend time wrapped around each other. They'd both end up panting, exhausted, and wholly satisfied.

Sam had no idea why that specific night was different, why the need to say it had blossomed in her chest.

"I want you to meet Ruby," Sam whispered against Lena's pale skin.

The reply didn't come quickly, making Sam think that maybe Lena was asleep. Then, she'd felt the smile against her skin.

For all that Sam had denied it, chalked it up to friends with benefits, she couldn't anymore. Not when she watched Ruby throw herself at Lena, the five year old coming up to her waist. She watched Lena pull Ruby in, felt that tiny little thing missing in her heart click right into place at the sight of it.

She'd watched that entire day as Lena actually put on sneakers to run around the yard with Ruby, how she flicked water at Ruby when they were cleaning up the dishes after making cookies, the giggling leaving them all in stitches.

She'd watched Ruby cling to Lena when it was bed time, insisting that Lena be there for their nighttime routine.

Lena had fit in like she had always been there. She grabbed Ruby's towel for Sam, when normally Sam would have to wrangle a squirmy, soapy Ruby to get it. She'd flicked the night light on before Ruby even asked. When they'd each leaned over to kiss her head, Sam wasn't sure she ever wanted to go another night without it.

It'd been the most natural thing in the world to ask Lena to stay, for Sam to pull her into her in bed.

"I love you," Sam whispered, her heart thudding in her chest because she really never thought she'd say those words to anyone again other than her daughter.

"I love you too," Lena responded back, tilting her chin up to kiss Sam.

Ruby had done so many things in Sam's life. She'd made her struggle. She'd pushed her past places that she never thought she'd get to, much less survive. They'd gone from living in a car to living in their house, from struggling every single day to find enough food to eat to having more than enough. Ruby had held her whole hand around one of Sam’s fingers the day she was born, and Sam knew that all she would ever need in the world was her. Now, Ruby had been the one to push her over just one more edge. The one that told her she would love someone else, the one that confirmed that that someone else was Lena.

That day, as she'd watched Lena with Ruby, she knew, that her daughter was never going to stop filling her heart and her home with love.


	2. I get so lost inside your eyes.  Would you believe it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #/Day: L-Corp, Day 2  
> Pairing: Lena and Sam (ReignCorp)  
> Characters: Lena, Sam  
> Rating: Mature - language and sexual content  
> Warning/Tags: None

Sam can see it coming, can see the steely resolve that Lena always has when it comes to board meetings starting to crack around the edges. She has known Lena too long now to miss it, the slight shudder of her breath as they make their way down the hall, the way her shoulders slump just slightly out of her typically immaculate posture. If she looked close enough she’d see the quiver of Lena’s lip as she started to walk faster towards their shared office.

The minute the door swings shut and Sam has time to lock it, the dam breaks. Sam turns just as the first sob wracks Lena, a shuddering breath leaving in a barely stifled sob. Sam’s next to her before the tear that had been clinging to her eye lid starts to fall down her cheek. Sam’s got her wrapped up in her arms just as Lena’s body starts to shake with the force of her sobs. 

It doesn’t take long for Lena to calm down, Sam holding her tight until Lena starts to squirm in her grip. Sam lets her go, but she keeps her close, watching carefully as Lena starts to run her fingers under her eyelids, collecting tears and her smeared mascara.

”That stupid motherfucker,” Lena finally gets out, letting out a wet chuckle as she meets Sam's eyes.

”I can’t believe he thought he could talk to you like that,” Sam says, shaking her head. “He’s going to be upset for a while, but man, it is always something beautiful to watch you put someone in their place.”

Because Sam’s the one that gets to see that moment, the moment that Lena had stood taller and told the board member exactly what she thought about his comment of not having enough money to continue to fund the hospital. Sam had watched the verbal smack down as she’d raddled off every statistic, every single way that they definitely had enough money, and had ended it by saying a cut to his salary could fund the hospital for at least the first quarter.

But Sam always gets to see the after of it, the way it completely drains any energy Lena has, her true heart of gold shining through because it hurts her just as much to have to say those things as it does for someone else to hear them. Because deep down Lena’s barely got a mean bone in her body, but she doesn’t show this part to anyone, no one but Sam.

”I just can’t believe I’ve got to convince someone that it makes sense to divert resources to be able to fund a children’s hospital,” Lena says, shaking her head as she moves to sit on the couch.

Sam takes the time to pour each of them two fingers of scotch, putting the glass down in front of Lena before she sits next to her.

Sam takes a sip, letting Lena do the same, waiting to see what she needs.

Sam’s been in this situation so many times before. Sometimes Lena wants to talk about something else, sometimes she wants to drag the guy over and over again, sometimes she just wants to sit in silence, and sometimes she wants to forget about it completely. Sometimes she gets this look in her eye, the one that she has now, that tells Sam exactly what is about to happen.

Lena turns to look at her, a sly smile on her face, drink sitting forgotten on the coffee table.

Sam knows what’s coming before Lena lunges forward, pulling Sam into a hard kiss.

It doesn’t take long before Lena is clamoring into Sam’s lap, the kiss moving from a firm press of lips to Lena nibbling on Sam’s bottom lip, soothing it over with her tongue.

Sam doesn’t want to stop kissing her, but Lena pulls away first.

”How long do we have?” Lena asks.

”Thirty minutes,” Sam responds, still breathless from the kiss.

”Perfect,” Lena says as she moves off Sam’s lap.

Sam watches her kneel, looking back to make sure she doesn’t hit her legs on the coffee table leg.

The smile Lena sends her is pure sex, the smirk gorgeous on her beautiful face.

She moves her hands to Sam’s knees, pushing them apart.

She leans in, placing a delicate kiss to the inside of Sam’s knee.

”I figured since my makeup is already smeared from the crying, I should at least make it smeared for a good reason.”

Sam sure as hell isn’t going to argue about that.


	3. You don't have to say you love me.  You don't have to say nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #/Day: “Make Me.”, Day 3  
> Pairing: Alex and Sam (AgentReign, Danvarias)  
> Characters: Alex, Sam, Ruby  
> Rating: Mildly mature  
> Warning/Tags: None

”Wait,” Sam states, looking down at the outdoor building Ruby had ordered to serve as her hangout space with her friends, “we have to put this together?”

Ruby looks at her Mom who is staring at the directions, looking at the box, looking around the backyard, and then back at the directions like she doesn’t know where to start. 

“We should call Alex,” Ruby finally says.

”Yeah, we should definitely call Alex.”

It takes Alex about an hour to get there after Sam sends her the directions to build the building so that she knows what she needs. When she arrives, Sam watches her unload a few things from J’onn’s borrowed truck.

”You let the kid order an entire building?” Alex asks, that teasing smile on her face that always makes Sam’s heart race.

”She’s fifteen, Alex,” Sam responds. “She needs somewhere to hang out with her friends, and I figured this made more sense than buying an entire new house.”

”Fair,” Alex says, still laughing. “Alright kid, lets do this.”

”Wait, what?” Ruby exclaims. “I have to help? I’m a child. I can’t use power tools.”

”You can hold directions and use a non-powered hammer,” Alex responds, laughing at the teens eye roll. Ruby looks to Sam like she’s going to back her up, but Sam just shakes her head.

”You wanted this,” Sam says, shrugging. “Go help Alex.”

Sam watches Ruby go before she moves to the kitchen window, pretending to do dishes while she watches them. She can’t hear what Alex is saying, but she can tell by the pout on her daughter’s face that it’s going to be quite the process.

Originally, Sam had wanted to scold Ruby for buying something without looking into how it would be put together. Now, watching Alex set out pieces of the shed kit, Sam wants to thank her daughter more than anything. Because, Alex Danvers in work out shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top is enough of a view for anyone to be ok with it.

Because realistically, Sam had been waiting for the right moment to tell Alex that she was ready, ready to move past taking it slow to more, but it wouldn’t hurt to get some private ogling while Alex worked either.

Sam watches her carefully as she points various directions, making Ruby hold the measuring tape as they set out markings for the base. Sam is thankful that Alex is the one that shovels some of the ground, attempting to level the slight slope in the backyard. Sam can’t help herself, she moves to open the glass sliding door to just the screen so that she can hear them talking.

”Ok,” Alex says, “now we use the tamper to level it out.”

Sam can’t help but laugh at the absolute horror on Ruby’s face when Alex hands her the tool. The shed itself is twelve feet by twelve feet, and Sam watches as Ruby starts to use the tamper to help level out the ground. It’s comical to watch how she goes from insanely annoyed to seeming like she’s enjoying it.

“Now,” Alex says after measuring the ground to make sure it’s level, “we need to build the wood floor base.”

“Uggg,” Ruby groans, “it didn’t say we had to build anything new.”

Sam thinks about bringing them water but decides against it, happy to watch the view of solid muscles contracting in Alex’s arm with each thing she picks up.

Sam watches Alex dig holes for three of the posts, making Ruby do the third one. She laughs when Alex hands Ruby a pair of work gloves to stop the complaining about her hands. She doesn't miss the sarcastic, "you've thought of everything haven't you?" that comes from her daughter.

Alex’s muscles flex as she mixes concrete, Sam can almost see the sweat where it slides down her shirt. She can hear Alex explaining to Ruby that you have to put the anchor bolts in the center of the post holes in the concrete, that it's imperative that they are level.

”Now we can get something to drink inside while the concrete dries,” Ruby says, excitement to get out of the summer day very clear.

”No way buddy,” Alex says, “it only takes six hours for the concrete to dry enough for us to build on it. During that time we can assemble the kit floor, sides, and room individually.”

The process takes about two hours, Alex careful in showing Ruby where to put nails and how to make sure they assemble the pieces so that they can still move them onto the base. Sam’s brain short circuits when Alex takes her shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra. Alex doesn’t leave it off long, just long enough to ring it out before she throws it back on. It’s enough to give Sam a glimpse of hard muscle, a scared torso, something that she’s wanted to see for months now.

When Alex finally agrees that they can break for lunch, Ruby bolts into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it down before Alex is all the way in the house.

”I need to shower,” Ruby says. “I’m gross, and we still have more to do.”

Sam rolls her eyes at her daughter’s antics, watching her go as she turns to Alex to hand over a glass of ice water.

”So,” Alex says, eyes gleaming with mischief, “have you been standing at the sink this entire time?”

Sam wants to protest, wants to move away from Alex’s sweaty self, but she can’t help but put her arms on Alex’s shoulders as strong hands circle her waist.

Alex kisses her, soft and sweet, just like every kiss they’d shared since their first date a few weeks ago.

”Hi,” Alex says when she pulls back, hands wondering over Sam’s back.

”Hi,” Sam responds, moving in to kiss her again. “Hungry?”

”Starving,” Alex responds, letting go.

Sam moves around the kitchen then, making them both sandwiches because she knows Ruby will want something to. The teenager comes down about twenty minutes later, hair wet and wearing sweat pants like she has no desire at all to go back outside.

They eat, Sam enjoying how good it feels to have Alex there, watching Ruby whine about how much her hands already hurt.

Alex is out the door an hour later, telling Ruby that she’ll finish putting the floor slats on while the teenager sits inside it the air conditioner.

Sam finds herself watching again as Alex anchors the framing beams, installs something in each corner, measuring and measuring again to make sure it’s level. She starts putting the boards in that are across the desk, screwing them in with a gorgeous flex of forearm muscles. As if someone were watching over Sam, Alex pulls off the tank top again, discarding it to the side this time as the sun hits it’s peak during the summer day.

The view is enough to send Sam into a tailspin. Even the “ew gross” from her daughter can’t stop her from watching the way Alex’s back muscles strain with each effort, stomach contracting, beads of sweat exactly where Sam wants her mouth to be.

It’s probably the sexiest thing that Sam has ever seen. It doesn’t help that Alex is doing all of that for her daughter. She watches Alex as she installs the boards that form the floor, finishing it off by trimming the edges around it.

Alex has to all but drag Ruby outside to finish it. They drag the floor over, screwing it to the base. It amazes Sam how quickly it all goes up now that the base is done.

”Now,” Sam can hear Alex say, “you can’t put anything in there or go in there for about 48 hours. The concrete needs to cure before you can really walk on it.”

”Got it,” Ruby says, “can I please go inside now?”

Alex nods, Ruby sprinting inside, disappearing upstairs to her room. Sam watches Alex check out her handy work before she decides to join her.

”Now,” Sam says as she steps closer, “that was something to see.”

Alex laughs as she wraps her arms around Sam’s waist, pushing them forward, Sam holding on to Alex as she walks backwards.

It’s too late when Sam realizes what Alex is doing.

”Alex, stop,” Sam says as a last ditch effort.

”Make me,” Alex says, grinning, just as both of them tip backwards into the pool, the water cold to Sam, but probably refreshing to Alex.

When Sam comes out of the water, trying to catch her breath, Alex is smiling at her like it’s the funniest thing that has ever happened in the world. Sam’s shorts and t-shirt cling to her from the water, but it’s forgotten when Alex moves closer, pulling Sam to her.

Their eyes lock as Alex leans in, pulling Sam into a kiss that tastes like salt and feels like heaven. Sam doesn’t let Alex pull back. She slides her tongue over Alex’s lips, smiling into the kiss as Alex opens her mouth to meet Sam’s tongue with her own.

Sam pushes closer, moving her hands from Alex’s shoulders down her arms, until she can get her hands on Alex’s stomach.

They kiss as Sam scratches her nails across Alex’s stomach, the water sloshing up higher on Sam’s shoulders as she does it.

Alex groans into her mouth, pushing back to take control of the kiss, leaving Sam wanting to tug her towards the bedroom.

Sam’s considering asking Alex if she wants to when she hears the patio door.

”Guys, ew gross, so gross, please stop,” Ruby all but squeals, leaving them both laughing as they move apart.

”One day when you have a boy or girl in that building,” Sam says, nodding to the newly constructed hang out spot, “I’m going to barge in just like this.”

”Ew,” Ruby says one more time before she heads back inside.

”To be continued?” Sam asks.

”Definitely,” Alex responds.

Alex helps her out of the pool carefully.

Sam hopes, more than anything, that she doesn’t have to wait too long to continue it.


	4. You don't have to say you're mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - "Next to you, skies so blue, in Malibu."
> 
> AgentReign - Explicit
> 
> Prompt #/Day: AU, Day 4  
> Pairing: Alex and Sam (AgentReign, Danvarias)  
> Characters: Alex, Sam, Kara, Lena  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warning/Tags: None

Alex smiles, looking out over the water early in the morning. It had always been something that made her feel refreshed and recharged. She took time to take it in, feeling the sand between her toes, the light breeze, the perfect waves crashing, barely another human in sight.

They’d decided to take the trip last year, two months of traveling to surf, just Alex and Kara spending time together before Alex was off to Brown to get a PhD and Kara was heading to New York University to study journalism. They’d started at Black’s Beach in San Diego before heading west to Hawaii to hit both Hanalei Bay and Backdoor in Oahu. They’d hit Puerto Escondido in Mexico for a few days on their way south, stopped in Ecuador to hit the hidden gem of Montanita Beach before cutting back east, spending two weeks in Brazil. Now, with the last few days of their trip closing in, Alex was finally in the place that she’d wanted to go to most. She’d read about Tamarindo Beach in Costa Rica, had seen pictures in surfing magazines of it, and had wanted to go for years.

The beach itself was perfect, waves a mix of small to medium and a few large ones to get any thrill of the sport she loved so much out of her system before she had to go to the North East where surfing would only be able to happen a few months out of the year. 

They’d arrived the night before, checking into a hostel with a private room for the first time on the trip. They’d met some fascinating people and more pretty girls than Alex ever imagined she’d see in her life. Language had been a barrier to talking to any of them really, and Alex was pretty sure that the energy coursing through her body had more to do with the lack of intimacy than anything else specifically.

She gripped her board as she waited for Kara to catch up, both of them smiling at each other like the first time they’d ever taken their boards in the water as little kids.

”I’m going to kick your ass today,” Kara says as she eyes her sister.

”Bring it on,” Alex responds before taking off at a dead sprint toward the water.

They stayed out there for hours, only going back on the sand for sips of water.

There was something about this trip that had changed Alex both physically and mentally. They’d surfed or hiked daily, leaving both Alex and her sister far more cut than they’d ever been. Kara before the trip had been a lanky but a little bit muscular eighteen year old. Now, her arms and legs showed off lean muscle, making her look older and much stronger. Alex had already had a little muscle on her, but the physical exertion of this trip had left her cut in ways she’d never been, the deep V down into her wet suit could be seen easily when she pulled the top down. They were both more tan than they ever had been. Kara’s hair was full blonde now, Alex’s was still red, but it wasn’t nearly as dark as it had been, even strands of blonde poking through in some places. Mentally it had completely recharged her. She’d been heartbroken twice in college, first by Sara her high school girlfriend and then by Maggie, the one that she thought she’d end up with, not even making her run when the word forever had been thrown around. Things changed when Maggie wanted to go overseas for school while Alex stayed in the states. Alex wanted to try long distance, but Maggie didn’t. It was as simple as that. Now, she felt almost cathartic about all of it. She was going to go to Brown, get her PhD, and get to work in a lab with the focus on decreasing drug costs and improving safety. She was going to find a girl that wanted to settle down, get married, have a kid or two, and definitely get a dog. It was an easy future to imagine.

Finally spent and starving, they broke for lunch in the middle of the day. They headed to a BBQ place owned by a guy from North Carolina who had retired there, a place they’d eaten already, but you couldn’t beat the serving sizes for the price.

”Ok,” Kara says after inhaling almost a pound of pulled pork. “What is the plan?”

”Beach chilling this afternoon,” Alex starts, “and you wanted to go to that night club tonight. We’re surfing in the morning tomorrow and Sunday. Tomorrow afternoon we’re doing the Llanos de Cotes Waterfall Tour and Sunday afternoon we’re doing the snorkeling cruise thing.”

”And then we fly back to California on Monday,” Kara says. Alex doesn’t miss the melancholy in her voice.

”Crazy isn’t it?” Alex asks.

”It sure is,” comes Kara’s response as they’re both lost in thought of going home, of everything they’ve experienced for the last few months, of what the future holds for them both.

__

Alex is about to lie down on her towel for a nap, the early morning and exertion of surfing with the travel starting to catch up with her when she looks up, eyes locking on two women standing at the water’s edge. Alex can’t tear her eyes away from one of them. She’s tall, thin, dark skin and legs for days, wearing a simple black two piece bathing suit and sunglasses. She’s the most beautiful woman Alex has ever seen in her entire life, she’s certain of it. The woman next to her is a dream too, but Alex doesn’t look at her long until her eyes snap back to the brunette with streaks of blonde in her long hair.

Alex realizes Kara is calling her name when she hears it for the third time, finally turning to her sister.

“You are literally drooling,” Kara teases as she follows her sister’s line of sight.

”I’m well aware,” Alex says. She thinks maybe their eyes meet, but she isn’t sure because of the distance and the sunglasses. She finally decides to sit down, looking away from the woman to lie back on her towel.

”You can go talk to her if you want,” Kara says from Alex’s side.

”I don’t speak Spanish,” Alex responds back.

Alex can’t see what’s happening, but she can tell her sister is watching something. “You might want to sit up loser,” Kara says, hitting Alex on the side.

”I want to take a nap,” Alex whines.

”They’re coming over here,” Kara says. It doesn’t take long for Alex to sit up, practically jumping to her feet as she sees that they are getting closer. They stop about fifteen feet away at set of chairs, leaving Alex embarrassed that she reacted the way she did.

The benefit of them being so close? Alex can hear them speaking English. The drawback is that she doesn’t feel like she can even remotely approach the strangers.

”Lets go kick the ball,” Kara says, holding up the soccer ball, her endless energy on full display.

When they get to the edge of the water Alex feels like eyes are on her as she casually kicks the ball back and forth with Kara until they’d massed quite a group of kids wanting to play. Some are local, others from all over the world based on the languages they speak. But, it’s easy to understand splitting up teams and marking goals until they have a full blown game on their hands.

Alex is exhausted by the time her team scores the winning goal, high-fiving each kid as they head off back to their watching families.

Alex takes a few steps towards their towels, right next to the woman that she’d been watching, when she hears her speak.

”That was impressive,” says a voice that sounds like honey and almost makes Alex weak in the knees all by itself.

”Which part?” Alex asks, turning towards the woman.

”You’re not too bad at soccer,” she says.

”When compared to ten year olds,” Alex teases, leaving the other woman laughing.

”I’m Sam,” she says as she stands, reaching to shake Alex’s hand.

”Alex,” she says. “That’s Kara,” she motions to her sister as Kara walks up to join them.

”This is Lena,” Sam says, pointing to the woman deep in a book at her side.

”I don’t want to intrude,” Alex says, getting a jolt of confidence, “but we’re going to that club tonight.” Alex points at the one she means, the back entrance of it coming right out onto the beach. “Would you guys like to join us?”

Sam’s smile makes her even more beautiful. “We’ll see you there.”

__

Alex feels like she’s buzzing as they walk up towards the club, the music loud inside. She’d insisted on buying a new shirt instead of wearing her typical board shorts and tank top that was basically all she’d packed for the trip. She was still wearing board shorts and flip flops because you can’t change everything, but she’d opted for a linen light blue shirt tonight.

”So, are you going to leave me to entertain the friend?” Kara asks when they’re inside.

”Maybe?” Alex smiles. Kara punches her in the arm without much force behind it because Kara has been begging Alex to get out there for quite some time now.

Alex spots them when they walk in, but she doesn’t get up from their place at the bar where she’s drinking a beer and Kara a margarita, her sister enjoying the eighteen and up drinking age a little too much.

”Four shots of tequila,” Sam says when she walks up, watching the bartender pour them out for each of them to slam back.

”Easy there tiger,” Alex says to Kara when Sam attempts to give her a second one, not wanting her sister to go past her limit.

Alex learns a lot in the span of the fifteen minutes they talk before the music starts to get louder. Lena and Sam grew up together, both living in Malibu currently over the summer before school starts again. Sam’s the same age as Alex, both twenty two. Lena’s twenty, currently working her way through her undergraduate degree at Stanford. Sam’s starting a master’s program in business in the fall, but Alex doesn’t get a chance to ask her where before the music stops the conversation.

”Dance with me,” Sam says, reaching to pull Alex towards her. Alex’s eyes dart to Kara who insists that she’ll be fine sitting at the bar with Lena. The minute Alex and Sam move away from them, two guys head towards them. Alex wants to hang back, but Sam insists that the two of them will be fine.

Alex dances with Sam, lost in the way her body moves against her own, the buzz of the alcohol and the hum of arousal beneath the surface, egging her on until she finally puts her hands on Sam’s hips, guiding the woman’s movements.

When Sam turns to face her, all bets are off as Alex’s hands run to the small of her back, Sam’s breath hot in her ear.

”You’re beautiful,” Alex whispers in her ear, and she can tell by the shudder of Sam’s breath that she heard her.

They’re close now, foreheads resting together, lips barely a centimeter apart as Sam’s hips continue to grind into Alex.

They’re interrupted by Lena and Kara joining them, two young guys right on their heels. Alex is absolutely fine with her sister being close, keeping an eye on where the guy puts his hands as she reestablishes her rhythm with Sam.

They dance until the club closes, only a few hours before the sun will be up and they’re supposed to be on their boards in the water.

Alex doesn’t care as she wraps her arm around Sam. She listens to Lena translating between Kara and the two Italian brothers who haven’t left their sides the whole night. The two guys break off to their hotel, each giving the two girls a kiss on the cheek. They’re heading out the next day so dancing and a little kiss is all that’ll ever be.

When they get to Lena and Sam’s hotel, Lena heads up to the room while Kara stands just far enough to give them some privacy.

”Can I see you again?” Alex asks.

”We don’t leave until Monday,” Sam responds.

”Us either. We’re surfing in the morning. We’ve got a hiking trip to a waterfall in the afternoon tomorrow and this boat trip snorkeling thing the next day.”

”I’d have to ask Lena for sure, but I wouldn’t mind a surf lesson.”

”Then, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Alex gets a kiss on the cheek that leaves her buzzing long after Sam is gone and she’s in bed for the night.

__

Sam doesn’t show up the next morning until Alex and Kara have been on the water for a few hours, leaving Lena at the hotel getting a massage. Alex is certain that she has never in her entire life seen someone look so good in a wet suit.

”Lena told me to invite you to join her Kara,” Sam says. “She’s got a massage, facial, and spa day planned. Her words were that you could join her instead of watching us drool over each other.”

”Yeah,” Kara says, “I’m definitely going to do that.”

Alex watches her go, Kara shooting her two thumbs up before she’s gone.

Alex tries her best to teach Sam to surf, to keep her hands in respectful places, but that doesn’t stop Sam from flirting with her as much as she can, leaving Alex blushing and jumbling her words. It gets worse when they’re finally in the water and Sam can cling all over Alex. Alex gets her to ride one wave standing up, but she mostly rides on her knees until Sam seems completely exhausted.

”That is so much harder than it looks,” Sam laughs.

”You live in Malibu,” Alex teases, “how do you not know how to surf?”

”I prefer to watch,” Sam responds.

”Well then,” Alex says as she lays out a towel for Sam. “Be my guest.”

Alex takes her time to get out to the waves, waving at Sam from her board before she gets to do some proper showing off. Alex gets to pull off an aerial, hitting the bottom turn time and time again giving her the perfect line to really show off, ending a good run in a kick out that has Sam clapping as Alex paddles back in.

”Now that was sexy,” Sam says as Alex puts the board down. Maybe it was the wave, but it gives her the confidence to kiss Sam, Alex dropping down to the towel to give her a kiss that tastes that seawater and chapstick.

They make plans to see each other for dinner the next night, Lena insisting on making a reservation at a place they can sit out on the sand by the water for their last night here.

And Alex misses her, truly, unable to understand how quickly it all happens. Because she can still feel Sam’s wet suit under her fingers, can still taste her lips, to the point that she has to consciously focus on the hike with Kara. The waterfall is absolutely stunning, a base of cold water that the guide tells them they can jump into focusing Alex on the present and the waning days of her trip with her sister.

They get a selfie with a sloth, and Alex gets a video of Kara squealing like a child as she runs away from an iguana.

The time passes too fast between dinner that evening and the waves the next day. They hang on their boards longer than they should, risking missing their snorkeling boat just to sit out past where the waves break to look at the shore.

”I’m going to miss you when we leave,” Kara says.

”We’ll only be about three hours away from each other. Whenever you need me, you just let me know,” Alex responds, looking up at her little sister.

”One last wave?” Kara asks as Alex watches the swell that’s coming in.

”I’ll race you,” Alex yells before they’re off, both breaking towards the shore until Alex has to bail out to prevent herself from running right into Kara. It leaves them both hysterically laughing, the perfect wave to end their trip.

__

Alex has a blast on their snorkeling trip, seeing jellyfish and coral and the biggest sea turtle she has ever seen, but she’s anxious about seeing Sam again.

”You and Lena seem to be getting along,” Alex says as they’re getting ready back at their hostel.

”She’s really nice and smart. I honestly think we’ll be really good friends,” Kara responds, and Alex is happy about it. Her sister could always use more friends.

It doesn’t take them long to walk to the restaurant, spotting Lena and Sam already at the table. Sam stands to hug Alex, wearing a flowing white linen dress that contrasts beautifully with her skin.

It’s something else entirely to have dinner with Sam with drinks and laughter to the point that Alex has to insist that Kara stops telling stores about their childhoods. Alex can tell that Sam is loving it, eating up every single word.

When they’re done, Kara walks Lena back to the hotel, leaving Sam and Alex to take a little stroll on the beach.

”Where are you flying to tomorrow?” Sam asks.

”LAX. Our house is a two hour drive southeast, before San Diego.”

”And what time do you have to be at the airport?” Sam asks.

”Ten,” Alex responds.

”Us too. We’re probably on the same flight,” Sam responds back before it’s quiet for a long time. Alex trying to think of something to say to fill the silence before Sam beats her to it.

”Come to Malibu with me,” Sam says.

Alex doesn’t know what to say, the words completely changing the train of thought she'd been on.

”What?” She asks, trying to give herself time to respond.

”Just a day. I fly back east to school on Wednesday because I’ve got some pre-semester internship stuff to do.”

Alex doesn’t say anything.

”You said you had three weeks before you had to leave for school. What’s one extra night?”

Alex doesn’t have an answer then, but she kisses Sam anyway, hoping that the swipe of Alex’s tongue over Sam’s lips is enough to give her one.

__

”You’re going?” Kara asks during the cab ride to the airport.

”Is it crazy?”

”Yes, it absolutely is, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it.”

Alex doesn’t tell Sam until they’ve gotten off the plane in LA and through customs. Lena hugs all three of them before walking away with her driver, heading to her parents house in LA for a few days before she goes back to Malibu until the semester starts. Kara leaves next to meet their Mom, taking both of their boards with her, insisting that she’ll explain everything before she whispers to Alex to get the girl.

”How about a scenic drive on the Pacific Coast Highway?” Sam asks, reaching out to take Alex’s hand.

The drive is silent, just the sound of the radio in the background, the gorgeous coastline view making Alex realize how much she takes it for granted, how much she really is going to miss California.

What really does it for Alex is when they pull the car off the road into a small driveway. The house that it leads to is massively, one of the forty million dollar mansions that Alex has only heard about.

”You live here?” She asks, not able to hide the surprise in her voice.

”God no,” Sam laughs. “I live in the third guest house that they rent.”

Alex can’t help but look around as they move further away from the house to a little bungalow that Sam parks in front of. “The perks are that the parking is private, the place is really safe, I can walk to the beach, and I can use the pool whenever I want. I’m going to miss this place for sure.”

”Now,” Sam says as she grabs Alex’s hand again, “lets get showered and dinner before we watch the sunset.”

Alex doesn’t argue with that, letting Sam lead the way to the adorable little house that has big windows and an open floor plan, a loft above the kitchen has the bed in it. It’s not a huge place, but Alex can see the appeal.

Sam’s done making their salads with shrimp when Alex gets out of the shower. Alex doesn’t realize how hungry she is until she’s eating. Sam slides a glass of wine to her, both of them happy to sit in silence as they eat.

When they’re done Sam takes the bottle the short walk to the private beach to a large raised cushion that is bigger than Alex’s bed and Kara’s put together.

There isn’t anyone around as the sun starts to make the sky every shade of yellow and orange. They get comfortable on the cushion and pillows, passing the wine back and forth as they watch the sun sink below the horizon.

”Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Sam asks, voice quiet in the growing darkness.

”You are,” Alex responds. Sam takes the time to take the last sip out of the wine bottle before she puts it down. She all but lunges at Alex, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Alex kisses her, shifting her weight to land on top of Sam. They kiss, Alex nibbling on Sam’s bottom lip until she can slide her tongue inside Sam’s mouth.

Sam’s nails rake through Alex’s hair, skimming across the shaved parts of it as she wraps her legs around Alex’s waist.

Alex pulls away just slightly, only enough to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek before she moves lower, running her tongue down the column of Sam’s throat before she traces the path with her lips, stopping to suck on the divot where Sam’s neck meets her collar bone.

Every sound Sam makes is heavenly. Each moan, each quiet gasp, leaves Alex wanting to hear more.

It’s easy to get Sam’s tank top off, Alex leaning up so that she can see all of her.

”You really are beautiful,” Alex says as she leans in to kiss Sam again. She takes her time sliding her tongue into Sam’s mouth, tongues moving together like they’ve done this a thousand times. Alex follows her previous path back down, kissing and sucking the side of Sam’s neck until she can get to the valley between her breasts. Alex teases her, tongue running down to her belly button to the top of her shorts, and back up, sliding under her breast to run down ticklish sides to the jut of her hip bone. Alex licks and sucks paths across Sam’s skin, Sam’s hand gripping in her hair to the point that it hurts when Alex doesn’t go where Sam wants her to.

Alex finally gives in, mouth closing on Sam’s nipple to suck gently before she flicks her tongue over it, her hand working the other breast. Alex isn’t sure how long she’s there, but she doesn’t want to stop. She moves on when she hears Sam’s breathless 'please'. She helps Sam shimmy her shorts and underwear down, leaving her naked in the dwindling light.

Alex wants to taste her, but she wants to watch Sam’s face too, etch this moment into her memory just in case she never gets another chance. She kisses her as she slides her fingers up the inside of Sam’s thigh, running her fingertips through soaking wet folds as she teases the area between Sam’s entrance and her clit.

Alex swallows Sam’s moan when she slides a finger inside, slowly moving it in and out as Sam pushes down to meet her thrust. Alex ends the kiss to watch Sam’s face as she slides a second finger inside.

”Alex,” Sam moans, and Alex is certain that she has never heard her name spoken like that before.

Alex curls her fingers, sliding along Sam’s walls as Sam’s hips arch, a moan leaving her lips.

Alex picks up the pace, watching every movement of Sam’s face as she starts to rock with Alex.

”Fuck, Alex,” Sam groans, “right there.”

Alex hits that spot, over and over, until Sam is teetering on the edge. She uses her thumb, swiping it gently over Sam’s clit until Sam unravels, Alex’s name on her lips as her hips shake with the force of it. Alex works her through it, Sam’s hips jerking with each flick of Alex’s thumb over her clit.

They lie there in the dark silence while Sam catches her breath, nothing but the sound of their combined breathing filling the space.

”If we made a run for it,” Sam says, “I won’t have to get dressed to go back to the house.”

That gets Alex moving, leaving them sprinting the short distance holding Sam's clothes and the empty wine bottle, laughing their heads off, both out of breath when the door is shut behind them.

”Now,” Sam says as she pulls Alex towards the loft, stopping at the stairs. “It’s just tall enough to stand up there, just so you know,” Sam tells her as she starts to climb the ladder, giving Alex a perfect view.

”You’ve got ten seconds to get undressed and get up here,” Sam says from the top.

It doesn’t take Alex any time at all to do just that, falling in bed with Sam.

It’s hours later before they’re both spent, exhausted bodies tangled together with a thin layer of sweat between them. They don’t speak for a long time, both breathing quietly until Alex has the nerve to break the silence.

”Where are you going when you head back east?” Alex asks.

”Boston,” Sam responds, “just an hour from you.”

”So, I can see you again?” Alex asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

”I’d like that,” Sam responds.

As she pulls Sam into her arms, Sam’s head settling on her shoulder, Alex knows that she’s never been more thankful for a brand new start.


	5. I'd walk through fire for you. Just let me adore you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #/Day: Long Distance, Day 5  
> Pairing: Lena and Sam (ReignCorp)  
> Characters: Lena, Sam, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen Audiences and Up  
> Warning/Tags: Angst with happy ending.

The words themselves had hit Sam like a massive blow, just weeks after they’d agreed that they were so much more than just friends with benefits. There had been whispered ‘I love yous’ in the middle of the night that had Sam thinking about a future in which they all lived together, started a real family. Until Lena finally told her what had been bothering her.

”I need to go to National City,” Lena whispers, and Sam knows from her tone, not the words, that there is so much more packed into that statement.

”For work?” Sam asks.

”Yes. We’re moving the headquarters of Luthor Corp there with plan to rebrand it completely. They’ve asked me to take over.”

”And that’ll be what, a month?” Sam asks even though she knows from the look in Lena’s eyes that it’ll be much, much longer.

”It’ll be a permanent move,” Lena finally says after a long pause, leaving Sam lying there, staring at her.

The silence stretches on because Sam wants to beg her to stay, wants to ask if she’d thought about her and Ruby at all in making this decision, if this meant a startling end to their fresh beginning. But she knew Lena. She knew everything that happened with Lex, and Sam knew she’d never stop her from doing something that she felt like she needed to do.

”Ok,” Sam finds herself whispering, trying not to blink because she can feel the tears at the corner of her eyes just waiting to fall.

”I know the timing isn’t ideal,” Lena says, “but I have to do this.”

”I know,” Sam responds. “We’ll figure it out.”

”You guys can come visit me, and I’ll come here,” Lena says, putting up the fight for them that Sam had hoped she would.

”We’ll make it work, I’m sure,” Sam says, trying to put on the smile that she knows Lena wants. “When?”

”Two weeks,” Lena responds. It’s earlier than Sam would want it to be, but she knows that Lena doesn’t like to wait to get things done.

Two weeks pass by entirely too fast, full of spending time together, packing Lena’s things, and making sure everything was either safely in storage, at Sam’s house, or on the way to National City with Lena. Sam knew that Lena wasn’t coming back when the lock clicked shut on Lena’s apartment, the keys handed over to the realtor, the line signed to put it on the market for sale. Sam hadn’t asked because the truth was maybe a little too much to hear. But Lena had insisted that everything was going to be fine, that they’d figure it out, that she loved them both so much. Sam had clung to it because it truly was the only thing that kept her from falling into a tailspin of another person leaving her behind.

__

Lena worked, and worked, and worked, to the point that over the first two weeks she had barely spoken to Sam and Ruby. Sam had put on the happy face when they did talk, knowing Lena was stressed, and not wanting to make it worse. There had been sporadic texts and phone calls, sometimes in the middle of the night.

Lena’s stress was wearing on Sam because she couldn’t be there to help her. Because regardless of best laid plans, Ruby had school, soccer, friends, Girl Scouts, and piano lessons. It just didn’t leave time for weekend visits to National City.

Then, Lena met Kara who was followed by Alex, Winn, James, and J’onn. Sam was proud of Lena, of the changes that she’d made in the first month she was there, but Sam felt like she was pulling away when she spent her free time going out to eat with Kara, shopping with Kara, or going to game night with her new friends. Lena still called. Lena still told Sam she loved her, missed her, couldn’t wait to see her again.

Over the second month though, the texts continued, but the calls home started to be more sporadic. A shipping company came to the storage unit and Sam’s house to get Lena’s final things for her new apartment in National City. Her life in Metropolis had been erased, leaving Sam and Ruby the only things that gave a clue that she’d even been there at all.

It came to a head in the third month when Sam had gone to one of Ruby’s piano recitals alone and watched the children with all of their parents. It made her feel alone to the point that she didn’t stop herself at one glass of wine that night, the loneliness a little too fresh when all she craved was Lena. Sam had texted her to tell her she missed her, but she decided to call instead. Lena answered, telling Sam to hold on while the noise in the background went quiet. She was clearly out with friends again, and Sam felt worse about being mad about it.

But she could hear the slur in Lena’s voice. Lena hadn’t called in two days, saying that she had too much work to do, but that clearly didn’t include not having time for her friends. It hurt. It hurt more than Sam wanted to admit it did.

”I can’t keep doing this,” Sam says, voice breaking on the last syllable.

”What?” Lena asks.

”We have to end this,” Sam says softly. “I can’t keep trying to anchor you here when you’re letting go.”

”Sam, I’m not,” Lena responds, hurt clear in her voice.

”It’s just too hard. I need you. Ruby needs you.”

”I...” Lena trails off, and it’s really all Sam needs her to say, to hear the resignation in her voice.

She hangs up, letting the phone fall on her bed, tears fresh in her eyes. It feels impossible to fall asleep that night, Sam getting up what feels like just a few short hours later. But she puts a smile on her face for Ruby, because she loves her, because she has to take care of her, with or without Lena.

__

Everything changes the next evening with a knock on the door. It’s a bouquet of roses, Lena’s script written on the front of the envelope. The words are simple, “I love you. Let me make this right.”

When the doorbell rings an hour later, Sam expects more flowers. Instead, it’s Lena, standing there smiling at her.

”I want you to hear me out,” Lena says. “I know I’ve been distant, but I’ve been planning.”

”Planning what?” Sam asks, but she can’t stop the smile spreading across her face.

”I have an opening for a head of the financial department of L Corp,” Lena begins. “I’ve got a new three bedroom house right outside of the city with a big back yard and a pool in a school district that is the best in the country.”

”What are you asking?”

”Move to National City. Work with me, be with me. I want you there. I want Ruby there. I want every piece of my life to have you both in it.”

”Ruby has a month left in school,” Sam comments.

”I know. You two stay here until then. We’ll do the job transition remotely because I know you have to put in your thirty days here. You can finish that out and be ready to start when you move. There will be a moving truck here to bring everything that we want to keep. I’ve already got a realtor ready to rent or sell the house. I’ve talked to the Girl Scouts. They’re ready for Ruby to join them there as soon as we say the word. Soccer sign ups are the week after you’d move there, and there is a school of music that is happy to take her to continue her lesson.”

”You planned it all out, didn’t you?” Sam asks, smile spreading on her face.

”Please just say yes,” Lena says, stepping closer.

The yes is whispered against Lena’s lips as Sam pulls her in. When they break apart Sam knows that the location doesn’t matter. What matters is that they’re there, together.


	6. You're wonder under summer sky, brown skin and lemon over ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer
> 
> AgentCorp - Mature
> 
> Prompt #/Day: Summer, Day 6  
> Pairing: Alex and Sam (AgentReign, Danvarias)  
> Characters: Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eliza  
> Rating: Mildly mature  
> Warning/Tags: Slight change in Alex’s coming out story here.

”My Mom is going to want to show you baby pictures of me and tell you stories,” Alex says when she shuts the trunk of the car. Ruby’s already in the backseat, movie playing on her iPad, head phones on, ready for the three hour drive.

”She will, and I am going to enjoy every single minute of it,” Sam says, leaning over to kiss Alex on her cheek.

”Why am I doing this again?” Alex teases as they round the car, Alex to the drivers side, Sam to the passenger side.

”Because we’ve been dating for six months. You told me you loved me. I need to meet your Mom,” Sam says, leaving Alex grinning at her.

”With that logic, who could argue?” Alex responds, leaning over to kiss Sam one last time before they hit the road.

__

It takes seconds when they arrive for Eliza to wrap Sam and Ruby into a hug, insisting that Ruby and Sam take the guest room with the big bed while Alex sleeps in her childhood twin bed.

Eliza takes Ruby away, planning a full afternoon of making cookies, taking her shopping, and spoiling her like a proper grandparent should.

That leaves Alex and Sam standing in her childhood room. Sam looks around, touching some objects like they might break, like they’re precious to her.

“I would have loved to know you when I was a teenager,” Sam comments as she stops at a picture of Alex, holding a soccer ball with mud smeared on her face, no older than ten.

”God, I was hell,” Alex says, “especially when Kara came to live with us.”

It’s a subject that Alex rarely talks about so Sam doesn’t push, but that doesn’t change how much she wants to hear it.

”I was too smart for my own good, restless. They put me in sports, music lessons, anything, but I wasn’t being challenged at school so I goofed off, got in trouble. When Kara came I was furious. I didn’t want her. I more than anything didn’t want my parents paying attention to her. It took a long time for me to love her.”

”What do you think all of that was?” Sam asks, Alex staring off into a distant place.

”I was thirteen when Kara came to live with us. I was fourteen when I kissed a girl for the first time and realized why I was so angry all the time. I knew I was gay. It helped a lot, having a girlfriend I mean. Sure, no one knew, but she was the outlet I needed to focus and feel more normal. And Kara and I became best friends. Everything leveled out until...” Alex pauses, eyes falling to meet Sam’s.

”Until my parents found out about her. My Mom was supportive and great, but my Dad flipped. He wanted a normal life for me, and he didn’t see how his gay kid could ever be normal. He never considered that no kid with an alien sister was normal. It sucked for a long time. My girlfriend broke up with me. My teenage years weren’t my best.”

”But you got through it,” Sam comments. “That’s the hardest part.”

Sam leans in to kiss her, pulling Alex into her to try to push away the hurt.

”We better get downstairs before Eliza comes looking for us,” Alex says as she pulls away from the kiss.

The evening goes exactly like Alex expected it to. Eliza and Ruby make cookies that they make Alex eat until she’s stuffed, barely wanting to eat the dinner her Mom makes. She does anyway, but it doesn’t stop Eliza from pulling out the baby books.

Alex watches Sam in awe over baby Alex, with her blonde hair that gets redder with each month that passes. Eliza talks about how early Alex walked, how easily she took to reading, but doesn’t stop to consider telling how long it took to toilet train her.

”Jeremiah used to say that Alex was just too busy to take the time to go to the bathroom,” Eliza laughs. “She knew the whole periodic table by the time she was eight. It was something to see.”

Eliza shows them more pictures of Alex playing sports, at school events, then with Kara. Sam cackles over baby gay Alex wearing baggy jeans, converse shoes, and a button up shirt that she fits awkwardly in. Her hair goes from long to a short style that Eliza tells her was due to Alex cutting her hair herself. Sam stops short at a photo of seventeen year old Alex wearing board shorts and a sports bra, the beginning of her abs already starting to show.

”Now this one I want to take home,” Sam says, pointing at it.

Ruby throws a pillow at her, followed by an “ew gross” that the teen is famous for.

Ruby passes out a few hours later, tired from the travel and socializing, spending too much time far too excited about the trip to the zoo Eliza has planned for the next day.

Alex carries her to bed, tucking her into the guest room sheets.

”Can I sleep with you?” Sam asks, and Alex nods. They hadn’t spend a night in a different bed in months, and Alex wasn’t sure anymore if she could sleep without her.

When they’re settled into the small bed, Sam half on top of her because of the size of it, Alex can feel the contentment settle over her.

”So, the first girlfriend, that’s the one that you told me was your first everything’s right?”

”She was,” Alex says. She can hear the mischief in Sam’s voice.

”So,” Sam says, moving until she’s fully straddling Alex’s lap. “Did any of that happen in this bed?”

”No,” Alex says, hands moving to Sam’s stomach under her sleep t-shirt. 

“You’re telling me that badass Alex Danvers has never gotten down in her childhood bed?” Sam asks as her hands move to the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it off to let it drop to the floor next to them.

She leans down to kiss Alex, Alex’s hands immediately going to Sam’s back, nails scratching as they kiss. Alex wants to flip them over, but she knows there isn’t enough room.

So, she runs her hands around to Sam’s stomach, sliding up to cup her breasts.

”Fuck, Alex,” Sam moans as Alex kneads her breast.

”You two better not,” they both hear Ruby yell from the room next door, “be doing what I think you’re doing in the room right next to me. Don’t make me go get Grandma Eliza.”

It causes them both to burst out laughing, still laughing as Sam moves off of Alex to put her shirt back on.

”At least they like each other,” Alex whispers into Sam’s ear.

Sam kisses her one last time before they fall asleep, tangled up in each other.

Next time they’ll take the guest room and make Ruby sleep in here.


	7. Like it's the only thing I'll ever do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #/Day: Home, Day 7  
> Pairing: Alex and Sam (AgentReign, Danvarias)  
> Characters: Alex, Sam, Ruby  
> Rating: Teen Audiences and Up  
> Warning/Tags: None

Alex had been planning it for weeks, trying to think of the perfect things to say to ask two very serious questions. She had someone she had to talk to first before she talked to Sam which was why Alex was currently driving to pick Ruby up to take her out for pizza.

That wasn’t an abnormal thing for her to do, and Sam hadn’t even questioned it when she asked. But now, Alex was certain Ruby would know something was up by the way Alex drummed her fingers on the steering wheel driving to the restaurant.

”Spit it out,” Ruby finally says, when Alex’s leg bouncing starts to shake the entire table.

”I, uh,” Alex pauses, nervously running her hand across the back of her neck. “I wanted to ask your Mom something, and I wanted to ask you first.”

”Are you going to propose?” Ruby yells, a hush falling over the entire restaurant as they all stare at the teenager.

”Kid,” Alex says, trying to get her attention. “I was going to ask your Mom if she wanted to look at places together, so that we could all live together. And I wanted to make sure that was ok with you.”

”Why don’t you just come live at our house?” Ruby asks, knowing the three of them would never be able to live in Alex’s studio apartment.

”Well the house is only a two bedroom, and I just was kind of thinking about the future in that, I, uh,” Alex pauses again, wondering what all she should say.

”In case you and Mom have a baby,” Ruby finishes for her.

Alex wants to dispute it, but she knows it’s true. Over the last year of their relationship, they’d talked about it many times.

”Yeah,” Alex admits.

”Yes, I think we should all move in together for sure,” Ruby says, before she takes a big bite of pizza, smiling at Alex even though her mouth is stuffed with cheese.

__

She takes Sam out for a nice dinner the next day, ending it with a walk by the waterfront. It was the place they’d first kissed, the place where Alex had told Sam she loved her for the first time. It seemed like the perfect place to ask this.

Alex stopped them, taking both of Sam’s hands in hers to turn Sam to face her.

”I need to ask you something,” Alex says, trying to calm the pounding of her heart in her chest.

”Go ahead,” Sam says, smile bright.

”I was hoping maybe you’d want to look at houses with me, so we could move in together. I already asked Ruby, and she’s fine with it, and I know we could just move into your house, but I was kind of thinking for the future, and it’d be nice to have the extra space, and we can make it a place our own,” Alex rambles.

”Alex, I’d love to move in with you,” Sam says, pulling Alex into a kiss that seals the deal.

__

Actually looking at houses turns out to be fun and horrible at the same time. Sam wanted Ruby to stay in the same school which limited their geographical area. They needed three bedrooms but wanted four, needed an office, wanted a basement for Ruby to have friends over, wanted a pool, needed one according to Ruby, and wanted a garage that Sam could park in and Alex could work on her bike in. Neither of them said it, but they wanted a yard too, big enough for a dog. They needed at least one big door that Kara could land near semi-privately. They shouldn’t tell the realtor that though.

The list they got had twenty houses on it, and even though she objected, they decided to narrow it down before they let Ruby see any of them.

It was heartwarming for Alex, to get to walk through each house and talk about the future with Sam, a future they agreed on. This was made clear by comments like, “I love that fire place, but the edges would be a nightmare with a child learning to walk,” coming from Sam as they walked through yet another house. It took a month and a half to go through each house and to actually narrow it down. Sam was shocked that the five they picked were still on the market, but it wouldn’t surprise her one bit if Lena Luthor hadn’t made that happen.

They took Ruby along next to look at the five homes. She was given a piece of paper and a pen to write pros and cons to each house with the plan for them all to go over it that evening. Alex fully wanted house number three. Sam hadn’t admitted which one she liked most yet.

They watched as Ruby inspected every single inch of each house, not speaking out loud, but writing furiously on her piece of paper. The teenager was much more meticulous than either woman expected her to be.

When they were finally home, take out Chinese food spread all over the table, Ruby was ready to deliver her list.

”Ok,” Ruby says, smoothing out the piece of paper in front of her. “The first house was nice, but I didn’t like the bedroom that much nor did it have a basement, but I did like the backyard a lot. The second house was absolutely awesome minus the lack of basement and the shared bathroom because if I do have a little sibling one day, I do not want to share a bathroom. The third house was absolutely perfect, and I loved every single ounce of it. The garage was great, and it even had a little apartment above it that I could totally live in one day.” Ruby stops talking long enough to smile at her Mom before she continues. “The fourth house sucked so I really hope you guys didn’t like it, and the fifth house is entirely too close to the house this kid at school lives in that I don’t like.”

When they stop laughing, they both look at Ruby. “So the third one?” Alex asks.

”Yes,” Ruby responds. “Which one did you like?”

”Say it at the same time,” Ruby continues before either of them can speak.

”Three,” Sam and Alex both say at the same time.

It’s barely a week between when they put Sam’s house on the market, put in an offer on the new one, get an offer on the old house, and set a closing date for both of them. 

After the papers are signed, Alex, Ruby, and Sam are standing in the living room that’s empty, looking around to decide exactly where they want things to be.

”I’ve got one more question,” Alex says, stopping in front of Sam.

Ruby gasps when Alex reaches into her pocket, dropping down to one knee.

”Samantha Arias, will you marry me?” Alex asks.

Sam’s ‘yes’ is whispered against Alex’s lips as she pulls Alex up. The kiss is sweet and slow, both of their hands shaking when Alex slides the ring on her finger.

”Did you know?” Sam tearily asks Ruby.

”Of course I did. Alex asks me everything first,” Ruby says. “But I’ve got something for Alex too.”

It takes Ruby a minute to get it out of her backpack, but Alex knows what it is the minute the papers are out. They’re adoption papers for Ruby, already signed by Sam and Lena’s lawyer.

”I want us all to be a family,” Ruby says, tears in her eyes.

Alex has never been more ready to sign the papers.

Maybe moving in together, getting engaged, and getting a daughter all in the same day is a lot for most people, but it’s perfect of them.


End file.
